


Training Break

by tanksquid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, mild glove kink, snarky Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksquid/pseuds/tanksquid
Summary: Instead, Keith stood, toeing off his boots and socks before the dark jeans he wore joined the ever-growing pile of clothing in a room that really shouldn’t have this much clothing shed in. He started for his gloves, Lance’s eyes going wide,“Don’t.”





	Training Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppyNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppyNation/gifts).



“Kiss me now.”

Lance startled at the request in his ear, nearly asleep on the mat of the training room floor, still covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their sparring session. He turned his head to glance at Keith, who as red-faced as he was, was still as attractive as ever as he gave the blue paladin a hungry look.

“Three things; why?” Lance held up a single finger, “why?” the second finger raised, “and wh-“

Keith had stopped the questioning with a quick tug and pull of Lance’s shirt, bringing him in close, nose to nose as Keith scowled, “You’re my boyfriend. I can do what I want. And because you were shit at sparring today, so you should make yourself useful.”

A lopsided grin spread over Lance’s tan face, “My last question was actually going to be ‘when?’”

“Now.” Keith growled, slamming their mouths together in a hard and kinda toothy kiss.

The red paladin was pushing Lance onto his back again, gloved hands fisting at the t-shirt and pushing it up hard, leaving Lance yelping in surprise at the rushed motions.

“Can you not wait till we go back?” Lance was trying to protest, his mouth still under assault from Keith’s, who seemed determined to keep Lance quiet by kissing him nonstop. Not that Lance minded, Really, not minding at all, just…..they were still on the floor of the training room and he was at least 63% sure Shiro had mentioned needing the room to spare with Allura after they were done.

Those thoughts, however, went straight into the void of space when Keith cupped his dick through his pants, leaving him yelping in surprise and trying to squirm away from the rough hands. “Jesus! Warn a guy when you wanna play whack a mole through my pants!”

“I hate you so much. Shut up, Lance.” Keith scowls, pulling back to give Lance another grope, the taller male panting slightly as he grabbed for the mat.

“You love me, and my mo-Ah!” Lance had started to tease back but the hand on his cock gave another squeeze in retaliation

“Pants off.”

The tone left Lance bending forward to shuck off the pants, wiggling them down his thin thighs before leaving them in a heap near them. He didn’t mind the way Keith stared, it was appreciative and it made his chest flush, knowing he could captivate the red paladin’s eye like this. Lance wanted to tease further, but Keith’s low tone and the dark look in his eyes let him know it was time to be quiet if he wanted more.

“Good job, Lance. Underwear, too.”

A quiet whine stuck itself in Lance’s throat, silent otherwise as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the briefs before tugging them down and over his already hard cock. It caught slightly on the waistband as he pulled the undergarments off, his cock bobbing against his stomach with a gentle thwap. Blue eyes fixed on purple as he awaited the next command.

Instead, Keith stood, toeing off his boots and socks before the dark jeans he wore joined the ever-growing pile of clothing in a room that really shouldn’t have this much clothing shed in. He started for his gloves, Lance’s eyes going wide,

“Don’t.”

There was a pause as Keith looked back at Lance, his fingers not moving any further, “Did you ask to talk?”

“Don’t take them off, please.”

Keith gave a pout, almost seeming like he was going to break but it just took a breath and blink before he was stooping and carding a gloved hand through Lance’s short hair.

“If you want these to stay on, then stay quiet and take off your shirt.” Keith’s voice was low and almost hoarse sounding as the fingers tightened. Lance flinched slightly, not having quite the thing for hair-pulling that Keith did, but the feeling of the leather was enough to make him close his eyes and let out a happy sigh, waiting for the hand to fall away before he was back to following orders and chucking the shirt aside.

“Good work, Lance.” Keith gave him an actual smile, making the praise surge that much harder through his body, his dick giving an appreciative twitch.

The red paladin moved to kneel again, his shirt lifted and tossed back before crawling between Lance’s legs, eyes dark as he glanced down at the leaking arousal between them. Lance let his head drop back, eyes closed tight as he felt the worn-soft leather of the gloves move slowly up his thighs, catching slightly on the sweat-damp skin on the inside of his thighs before Keith was pushing them open. Lance flinched slightly, the position so open and vulnerable feeling but the warm hand was wrapping itself around his cock and Lance swore he saw stars behind the darks of his eyes.

Keith was seeming to enjoy every small whine and moan Lance made, his focus on giving the blue paladin slow strokes as he slowly worked up to something faster, but there was a smile on his lips as he wanted Lance to slowly come undone. Blunt nails dug into the cushion of the mat, not very forgiving, however, the material made to withstand more than a teenager getting a hand job.

Scratch that. Lance’s eyes shot open at the feeling of a warm mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, making Lance arch and cry out. His head jerked up to watch the red paladin, who still had one gloved hand fisting the base of his dick as he licked and rolled his tongue over the velvety soft head, bobbing slowly. What a smug asshole. Lance could feel the shake in his legs, see them trembling on either side of Keith’s dark head, feeling the heated coil of want start to tighten in his groin, burning more the further Keith sucked him in. He tightened the grip, the black of Keith’s gloves looked nice against his pale skin, but Lance thought it looked nicer around his own dark skin.

The red paladin stroked again, pulling off only to catch the head again, flattening his tongue as he bobbed his head down. A hard swallow around his cock was all Lance needed before he was grabbing forward and finally snatching a handful of inky hair to give a hard shove down as he came with a groan.

Keith sputtered and coughed coming back up, giving Lance a murderous glare, cum dribbling down his chin, but Lance was trying to hold back his laughter at the pitiful sight of Keith’s red mouth and teary eyes from gagging on Lance’s dick.

“You fucker, that wasn’t funny!” Keith’s voice was hoarse and watery, giving another fit of coughs in further response. 

“Payback for saying I trained like shit today.” Lance said, but he did look apologetic and leaned up to wipe at Keith’s mouth, earning a punch to the arm instead. “Ow! I’m sorry!”

“I think you know how to make it up to me.” Keith was still scowling as he said it, wiping at his chin and mouth with the back of his hand. 

Lance glanced between the door and Keith, “Think I can do it in under 4 minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Princess-Tentacles!


End file.
